yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
"How To" to Character Creation
Yakuza Mob Role Play or YMRP strongly believes that this site is our rp Bible. Your character Bio will be your best friend if you use it correctly. Update it! Have fun with it! Show your characters strength and struggles. "Character growth is what we promote" could easily be a YMRP moto. So please use your Character Bio by updating it as your character progress with their story. In YMRP WE DO NOT promote people being better than others, if you see someone with powerful skills, money, etc etc they worked for it. So don't be discouraged you can get there too! Just get yourself in there and Roleplay! Be smart and creative on how you make your character come on in llife. The Occupation Click here where it explains in depths on the classes and occupations within the RP. TSL Classes/ Ocupation Picking your district Alright so you got the occupation you want down, cool. Now, tell me. If you could live anywhere within the places provided. Do you want to live in the slums aka District 1? It's pretty gritty there and it's a tough place to live. Not for those looking for a fancy life style. But coming from District 1 would make a pretty come up story if your character does become rich later on. would you rather be from the rich district. Living the life in district 2 being rich and partying the nights away without having to worry about getting mugged. Crime does happen in D2 but its allot more sophisticated and under wraps. its for those looking for a more rich and plentiful lifestyle. Now if your not gonna be a cop this district is irrelevant but would you want to be from District 3? Which the big cop military district where the Kasaihana city police military force resides. Its a fortress and the hard ass KPD operatives make there base here. Then there's old new York, this is for the real hard asses who wanna have the background history of living amongst the killer fallout mutants and creatures outside of the cities holds. For all my Survior loving fans all there who simply are in search of a thrill and want to get there hands dirty with a really outlandish back ground and story. For better in sight on the city and the districts. Heres the info for them all. -> Kasaihana City. Take your time to read through and I personally think you should read the cities history. Picking an Ability/Char Preset Now within the RP we have a list of character types you can pick from. Since everyone isn't quite used to the YMRP style and all that and people like to be different we provide a ton of character archetypes on what you may want to be. This also falls into the ability portions of if you want them. If you don't, then you can avoid reading this right now and just tell me you don't want anything. Now, the first one I'll bring up involves using a energy system within our RP universe called Hadou, which involves chi, ki, chakra etc etc. If you have chosen to be a high Martial Arts user, this will most likely be most suited for you. Mostly all humans have inner chi's but if one's body is corrupted with any of things below, they will not be able to fully use the inner chi due to a impure body and 'soul.' None of the things can be mixed with chi at all. Not an option. The Energy System /Onihoruda Physiology You can also be a cyborg though there are two types of cybernetics within this RP universe. We have Cyborgs which are made for battle, typically used as mercenaries or battle units to the police force in Kasaihana city. 'Cyborgs' Or you can be a CYDROID which are typically in the forms of helping other, like assistant bots, working in hospital being nurses, taking care of people, haha...can even be a sex bot if your into that. 'Cydroid Models ' Now if you want to be a human with base enhancements and no chi, and not a cybernetic of any kind. Then you can pick this. Standard positions within the KPD have this. But depending on what branch of KPD your in will determine the power, or strength of said nanomachines. Now for this all you magic loving fantasy style rpers who just need to have those awesome abilities. ''' Nanomachines Sadly we don't have magic, but our nanomachines give you all the same type of abilities. Nanomachines are unlimited on what you can do. Wanna be able to manipulate fire? Use fire nanomachine enhancements, Manipulate plants? Well we have nanomachines for that to. wanna be able to use telekinesis and all that? Get nanomachines. Wanna keep your youth? Nanmachines can do it haha. Anything you want really like i said its unlimited. But the thing is, if you pick nanomachines you stick with nanomachines. Which is ok because like anything tech based you can get them upgraded later on within the story to grow in strength. Now this next thing is something not picked often. This is the ultimate 'cheat-code' for the RP. If you wish to be strong, and without having to do constant training this is the way to go. You will grow and gain semi overly peak human stats, and may be a real threat to opponents. Take note that you cannot use any forms of Chi, or Hadou while being a Bio-Genetically enhanced human. But don't worry, your badassery with this will compensate. If you want this, please talk to an administrator. The Z-human project is a type of animal splicing as well. Making this fall into that category easily. Z-Human Project ''' Now this portion doesn't have a page yet, but most people that choose to be from old new York, will have this trait It follows up with mutation to your picking though if your not from old new York this doesn't apply to you at all. After this portion, your ready to go and make your bio! It's super easy and won't take long to finish at all. Category:Information Category:YMRP Directory Category:YMRP Rules